


Gift wrapping and a nutcracker

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Patrick’s first reaction to the video of the gift wrapping competition is to laugh.





	Gift wrapping and a nutcracker

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Celly! I'm so glad to have met you! And I really hope you enjoy this!

Patrick’s first reaction to the video of the gift wrapping competition is to laugh. Not just because it’s funny, but because Jonny is just so… Jonny. And well, he guesses he knows why Jonny doesn’t ever wrap any of his gifts himself.  
“I sure hope you’re getting me something better than a nutcracker for Christmas,” he quips when Jonny comes home.  
Jonny lets himself fall onto the couch next to him, a wry smile on his face. “So you’ve seen the video,” he says.  
“Yeah. That was a pretty horrible gift wrapping job by the way. Though it definitely didn’t look like a nutcracker anymore, I’ll give you that.”  
“You’re lucky I got you your present already.” Jonny’s grumbling, but he’s looking fond, and Patrick knows there’s no real thread behind it.

He finds out on Christmas morning that yes, of course Jonny hasn’t wrapped Patrick’s gift himself. And it’s not a nutcracker. And well, Patrick will take the ring over that any day.


End file.
